Things Are Not As They Seem
by Swiftlet in the Cloud
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles for the Gender-Swap Boot Camp over at the AtLA Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Genderbent!AU
1. Birth

**Author's Note:** Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the AtLA Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Female!Zuko named Zuka

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender. _ All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt #1: Birth**

Ozai stood in the dim hallway outside of the room that held his sleeping wife. The birth of his first-born had been a long and tedious one. Not only had the labor lasted 20 hard hours, but there were also multiple complications along the way. Several times, the healers thought they were going to lose both mother and child.

For as long as Ozai could remember, he was always one step behind his older brother, Prince Iroh, Firelord Azulon's favorite. Now, he at last had accomplished something before his great brother. The first female born to the Royal Family in seven generations had just greeted the day not one hour ago, and the little girl, Zuka, was Ozai's daughter. Of all the things he could bested Iroh in, it was in the most useless matter ever. Instead of a strong son and heir who could possibly help his chance in the bid for the throne, he was given a little girl who had struggle in her first greeting with Agni, arriving in the wee hours of the morning, lucky to be alive. As he looked down at the bundle in his arms, Ozai couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that had taken root within his heart.

Unaware of the dark thoughts of the man holding her, the little princess snuggled closer to the being radiating warmth and what should have been love.


	2. Show

**Author's Note:** Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the AtLA Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Female!Zuko =Zuka, Male!Azula = Azulon

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender. _ All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 2: Show**

Zuka had just started learning embroidery from one of her many tutors. Mother wanted her to be "well-rounded," whatever that meant. While she encouraged Zuka in her firebending and sword trainings, Mother also thought it was a good idea for Zuka to be knowledgeable in the arts, healing, cuisine, and academics. At times, Zuka thought it was a bit much, but most of the times, she enjoyed the lessons, even when she was struggling with them. Zuka had always been closer to her mother than to her father, and everything new that she learnt just meant more times spent with her mother.

That didn't mean that Zuka didn't try her best to impress her father, but Prince Ozai was a hard man to please. As it were, Zuka had just finished making her very first embroidered handkerchief, complete with the Royal Family seal on it. She planned to present it as a gift to her father during dinner to show him that she was good at something because ever since her one flimsy attempt at firebending three years ago failed, Prince Ozai had pretty much acted like his eldest daughter didn't exist in favor of his second-born son Azulon. Even when Zuka thought she was improving in firebending, her father still ignored her. She figured thought that if she presented him with her hard work during dinner when Grandfather Azulon and Uncle Iroh were there, her father would be forced to acknowledge her in someway.

Zuka was much more excited for dinner than usual, unable to stop herself from grinning widely or fidgeting as she walked to dinner with her mother, causing the Princess Ursa to eye her daughter curiously. Zuka sat through the dinner that all of a sudden seemed so painstakingly long. As soon as all the dishes were clear away and before anyone else could say anything, Zuka blurted out what she had been holding in all day. "Father!" She exclaimed as she pulled out the handkerchief she had worked all week on. "I made this for you! I hope you will find my work pleasing."

While Ozai reached for the silk cloth with something akin to a poorly hidden grimace, his brother Iroh let out a small chuckled at the princess's antics. "That is a very beautiful handkerchief, Princess Zuka," he praised with genuine affection in his voice. "Perhaps when you have a chance, you wouldn't mind making one just as lovely for your old uncle here."

"You're not old, Uncle!" objected Zuka, used to her uncle's jokes. "Of course I'll make one for you." Pleased with the reception she was getting, Zuka turned her attention to the head of the table. "I haven't forgotten about you either, Grandfather. I'm almost done with your gift," she beamed and was rewarded with a soft smile from the usually terrifying Firelord.

While everyone's attention was focused on Zuka, her father had slipped away with his prized son, not even bothering to put on a show of false affection for his daughter.


	3. Flowers

**Author's Note:** Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the AtLA Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Female!Ozai = Ojai. No one else (with the exception of Ursa who's not mentioned) is Genderbent. Not connected to any of the previous chapters.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender. _ All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 3: Flowers**

Gekka Bijin, Beauty Under the Moon. Iroh was surprised to smell the familiar sweet fragrance in the Royal Garden. Turning towards the source, the old firebender spotted the equally old tree with its white flowers blooming brightly under the moonlight, like tiny stars on the ground. The flowering tree had been a part of the garden since shortly before Iroh's birth. It was also the former Firelord Ojai's favorite during her childhood, before Iroh's little sister became a cunning and ruthless woman.

That was a simpler time, when his sweet sister was affectionate and caring, the darling princess in everyone's eyes. Iroh never knew what happened that changed her so much. Only, that when he came back from his studies with the masters in the northern part of the Fire Nation, his innocent sister was no more.

He had brought back a beautiful painting of the Gekka Bijin for Ojai, knowing how much the Fire Princess adored the flower. It stunned Iroh when, instead of thanking him or gushing about the painting to their parents, Ojai burned the flower's depiction to ashes.

"I have no desire to tolerate such foolishness or weakness anymore," she had said, before marching away. "That tree ought to be used for firewood."

Iroh never knew what had led to such change, but he never saw his sister in the company of her favorite flower after that. When Ojai ascended the throne following their father's death, Iroh assumed she must had carried out her threats from long ago. When he returned to the Fire Nation following his son Lu Ten's death, Iroh was in no mood to take a walk through the Royal Garden, nor had he the time to do so before the retired General followed his nephew into exile. The second time Iroh returned to his home country, after the fall of Ba Sing Se, he didn't have the luxury to explore the old garden either, locked up in prison and branded a traitor.

It came as a pleasant surprise for him that Iroh could still appreciate the beauty of the Gekka Bijin tonight. Perhaps his kind-hearted younger sister was still inside Ojai somewhere. Maybe he would visit her tomorrow with some of her favorite flowers. Maybe...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you, Anonymous Rex, for your review. Thank you, alyssialui and Seraina, for your encouragements. And thank you to everyone else who favorited and/or followed this collection. :)


	4. Destruction

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Ozai = Ojai. Male!Ursa = Uorsin. Female!Ikem unnamed. No else is Genderbent. This is connected to the previous chapter titled: _**Flowers**_.

Starts off with older Ojai from _AtLA_ timeline remembering events from earlier in her life just in case anyone is confused.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of Avatar the Last Airbender. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 10: Destruction**

It might be hard to believe now, after all that she had done, but Ojai was once a normal girl. Well, as normal a Fire Nation Princess could ever be. She loved and was loved in return. When she was little, Ojai used to adore the Fire Nation stories that her mother would tell her before bed. Her favorite, of course, was _Love Amongst the Dragons_, a play about love, humility, and the triumph of Fire over Water. She used to dream of finding her Dragon Emperor and the two of them would fall happily in love. Ojai once had no lofty goal of becoming Firelord, after all, that was her brother Iroh's birthright, and Ojai loved her brother.

As a member of the Royal Family, Ojai long ago knew that whomever she married would be chosen based on political reasons, but that hadn't stop her from believing that her future marriage would be amicable. After all, when her brother Iroh had married Lixue, the two of them slowly became friends and then life partners. Ojai could still remembered after all these years how crushed Iroh had been when Lixue passed away during childbirth.

Thinking back, Ojai remembered that because of this thought, she hadn't been too worried when her father informed her of her upcoming nuptial with the new discovered descendant of the late Avatar Roku. She had traveled with her father Firelord Azulon to Hira'a to meet her betrothed. Ojai had taken it as a good sign when upon entering the village, she witnessed a young couple's engagement and their subsequent celebration. The young bride-to-be was holding a Gekka Bijin bulb in her hands before her lover had fixed the flower into her hair. The Gekka Bijin might not have looked like much out in the sun, but when it bloomed during the night, it was a thing of beauty. Ojai would know, for it was her favorite flower. She wondered for a brief moment if she could convinced her father to stay for the young lovers' wedding as sort of a good luck charm for her own wedding before quickly discarding the idea.

The Royal carriage arrived at the magistrate's house before long, and Ojai was introduced to her future in-laws. She was informed that her betrothed, Uorsin, she learned, would be returning soon. When he walked in to greet her and her father later that night, Ojai couldn't believed her eyes. Uorsin was the young lover she had seen earlier that day! She could tell that he was unhappy with the turn of events and the announcement of their engagement.

While Ojai felt sorry for the couple, seeing Uorsin also gave her hope for she had seen how gentle and caring he could be. She only hoped that he would one day love her like he had loved the village girl Ojai had seen him with.

Their return to the Capital was quick, and as she was helping Uorsin unpack, Ojai spotted the Gekka Bijin in his bag. She retrieved it and was admiring it with a small smile when the flower was plucked out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Uorsin had asked her with a glare. Before Ojai could tell him that the Gekka Bijin was her favorite flower as well, the blossom burst into flames. Ojai had stared at him with wide eyes when Uorsin told her bitterly, "My heart will never belong to you." She hadn't known someone with fire in their veins could sound so cold. Ojai had ran out of his quarters faster than it took for the flower's ashes to fall to the carpeted floor.

She didn't understand how everything could go so wrong so fast, and she didn't know who she could talk to. Her parents, while they loved her, were old and wouldn't understand what she was going through, and no way would they agree to call off this sham of a wedding. Her big brother wouldn't be home until the following week from his studies in the North. She couldn't talk to Lixue, her sister-in-law, because what if she had felt the same way as Uorsin at some point? Ojai was truly alone with what she figured must be a broken heart.

No one had ever treated her like that. She was the Fire Princess, and everyone in the palace adored her, or at least them seemed to. Was it all a lie? Where was her big brother when she needed him? Iroh had left her; everyone was going to leave her sooner or later. NO! She was never going to give anyone the power to hurt her again!

It was all Iroh's fault. Everything always went perfectly for him. Ojai never should have thought that her arranged marriage would be as happy. She never would have needed an arranged marriage to suit political means in the first place if she wasn't princess! Well, if it was because of political reasons that she was going to be forced into this loveless marriage, then she was determined to get the most out of it. She was going to become Firelord no matter what! Iroh could take his happy marriage and darling family for all she cared. She was never going to give anyone the power to make her feel this much pain again.

She hated him, this Uorsin, who came into her life and destroyed everything. She hated that she had unknowingly given someone she just met that much power over her. She hated how powerless she was feeling, and Ojai swore that she was never going to let that happen again. She didn't need love or feelings or any of that rubbish the stories were always talking about. Ojai was going to become the Firelord, and that was all that matter. The once innocent Fire Princess closed off her heart, and in the process, she destroyed herself . Later, she would replicate that destruction for the world to see, burning everything in her path.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **This is a little explanation of why Ojai hated the the Gekka Bijin at the end of the last chapter and what happened to her while Iroh was away. Of course she was also being a little dramatic, being a teenager and all, but I think if Ojai had just let all of that anger and hurt, along with all her thoughts, festered inside of her without telling anyone, she could end up being like Canon!Ozai with some slight changes, right? After all, her rose-tinted glasses were ripped off without anyone there to catch her, and then she had a week to be engulfed in all her hate before Iroh came back with the painting.

If Uorsin seemed a bit cruel here compared to caring Canon!Ursa, it's because this is through Ojai's eyes, so take it with a grain of salt.

_**Uorsin = Bear (Rumantsch)**  
**Lixue = Pretty Snow (Chinese)**_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this collection.


	5. Meat

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Sokka = Sokanon. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any of the previous chapters

Took place after Zuko joined the GaAng after the failed Invasion.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of_ Avatar the Last Airbender_. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 29: Meat**

For a girl, Sokanon had horrible manners. She could blame it on the lack of a maternal figure growing up, but that would be lying. After all, her sister Katara didn't have the same problem. Katara was sweet, caring, motherly, and deli- no, not delicate. Neither of them could be considered delicate. They couldn't afford to be so, living on the harsh tundra of the South Pole. But Katara had good manners. Or so everyone else said.

Sokanon didn't care. She ate what she wanted to eat, however she wanted to eat it. She did what she wanted; it doesn't matter what others might say. Of course, this didn't mean Sokanon was a mean brat who didn't know right from wrong. She just took a lot more liberty than most people thought she should.

She was still the Chief's eldest daughter and heir, though, so she knew how to protect and care for her village. While she didn't have waterbending at her disposal like Katara, Sokanon knew how to work with weapons, and she had her wit. She was affectionately dubbed the Idea Girl of Team Avatar after all.

But back to what she was saying about manners. It wasn't that Sokanon didn't have any manners whatsoever; she just pick and choose when she wanted to use them. And she was choosing to ignore them for the delicious pile of meat on her plate right now!

As she attacked her favorite type of food, Sokanon could see the horrified look on Aang's face at the corner of her eye. Well, if the monk didn't want try to the delicious roasted pigeon-duck, then it was his lost because Sokanon wasn't going to hold back on his account. She caught a glimpse of Prince Zuko's fascinated expression as she dug into her meal, but Sokanon could care less about what the Fire Prince thought.

Sokanon was sure and confident enough about herself that she didn't give a bat-rat's arse about anyone's opinions on her_ manners_. She was going to enjoy her meat just the way she liked it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **So I realized that last few chapters had been less than cheery so here's a lighter chapter for you all. As I was writing this, I was reading it in an upbeat voice just to give you an idea of how this chapter is supposed to go. Think of Sokanon with a playful smirk on her face as she enjoys her precious meat. Or you know, don't if you don't want to. Read this chapter however you like, just know that it is more playful and lighter than the last four. **  
**

**_Sokanon = Rain (Native American)_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_


	6. Cats

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Aang = Aina. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any previous chapters.

Takes place in Book 1: Episode 13 **The Blue Spirit**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of Avatar the Last Airbender. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 4: Cats**

Cats. Ugh. Aina never liked them, strange creatures. Sure as a nun, she respected all life on Earth, but that didn't mean she had to like every single one of them. And cats were on her big No-No list, right next to prickle snakes and elbow leeches. She couldn't stand them, so hissy and evil with their claws.

The old herbalist's white cat with crazy green eyes kept staring at Aina as she tried to get the old woman to help her cure her friends. Sokka and Katara were deliriously sick back at their hiding spot, and the herbalist kept mumbling about Miyuki's special diet!

As Aina stared down the white fluff ball, waiting for the herbalist's help, she thought back to the last time she had to endure the presence of a cat.

Fufu was a fanged orange, hissing furball that Aina's friend Bumi adored. _Oh Spirits. Bumi_. Aina tried not to think too much about the people she knew and cared about before she went and got herself frozen for a hundred year. It was just too painful for her to think about them. Especially to think that instead of being twelve like the last time she had seen him, her friend Bumi was now an elder king of Omashu. She had missed out on an entire lifetime with him, with all the people she had knew and loved.

No, Aina found that she hated cats even more now. The mangy old hairball reminded her of an older time, a better time that she was never getting back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **A shorter prompt this time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this collection.

**_ Aina = Love,affection; Vegetables, Greens (Japanese); The One (Scandinavian)_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count: 265**


	7. Loud

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Male!Katara = Kaito. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any previous chapters.

Takes place in Book 2**, **sometimes around Episode 8: **The Chase**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of Avatar the Last Airbender. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 6: Loud **

The new addition to their group was not to Kaito's liking at all. Toph was loud and brash, contributing nothing at all to the group, except for the promise of Earthbending lessons for Aang. While his brother might be the more sexist one of the two, Kaito must admit he was hoping that having a girl around would help with some of the chores he had had to deal with, such as cooking and washing and mending clothes to name a few. The first time he had mentioned it to her, Toph had promptly shouted at him that she was blind. Besides, she had argued, did he think that she would even know how to do any of those things with the way her parents had sheltered her? While she had had a point, Kaito was still unhappy that he was once again stuck with doing the chores for the group. Things came to a head at last when Kaito asked Toph to help him gather firewood for the campfire that night, only for her to tell him no before she retreated behind her stone tent.

"That is it!" he yelled in frustration and anger as he threw the few firewood he had gathered on the ground. Giving a hard pound on Toph's tent, Kaito continued, "You have been contributing absolutely nothing to the group since you join us, you lazy, pampered slouch!"

"Excuse me!" Toph screeched indignantly as the stone tent came apart. Slabs of earth violently slammed back into the ground that they came from. "Look here, Sugar Prince, I don't see you harping on anyone else to help out! What is it that Sokka contributes?" she demanded, waving her arm in Sokka's general direction.

"Hey! I hunt the meat you're going to be eating!" the other Water Tribe boy injected. "Plus, I'm the Idea Guy - and I'm not part of the conversation," he hurriedly added when two sets of angry eyes turned to glare at him.

"And what about Aang? What is it that he contributes besides being the Avatar?" Toph continued as if Sokka had never interrupted. "I didn't ask for you to do anything for me, Kaito! I have been carrying my own weight!"

"What does that even mean?" growled Kaito darkly. "You have been saying that, but it's Appa who has been carrying your weight! And we're not talking about Sokka or Aang," he retorted.

With a finger that blindly jabbed at his chest, Toph countered, "No, you do not get to do that! If you feel like you have been doing all the work for the group with no help, then you call a group meeting, and we'll discuss and delegate out chores equally. You do not get to use me as your scapegoat just because I'm the new one here!" Her face was flushed with anger as she chewed him out.

Aang, ever the peacemaker, chose that moment to step in, hoping to defuse another one of their arguments. "Toph is right." At Kaito's betrayed look, Aang hurried to clarify his statement. "I'm sorry that you have had to do most of the group's work. Why don't we all sit down and decide how to take turns in doing the chores?" he suggested, hoping to appease both of his friends.

Kaito saw his brother took a step closer to the three benders after an urging glance from Aang. "Yes, let's make a schedule for the chores so we know when to rotate," Sokka suggested. "I'm sorry, Kaito, for not helping out. I guess I'm just used to you doing almost everything for me. That probably makes me a bad older brother, huh?" Sokka added bashfully.

Giving Sokka's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Kaito replied, "No, you're not a bad brother. I admit you can be annoying at time, but you're not a bad brother, Sokka." Kaito flashed his brother a teasing smile to let him know that there were no hard feelings between them. Reluctantly, Kaito turned his gaze toward the small, fearless Earthbender. Letting out a defeated sigh, he continued, "I'm sorry, Toph. You're right; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Will you accept my apology?"

The little Earthbender's fists slowly unclenched for the first time since she emerged from her tent, and her stance finally relaxed. "Apology accepted," she replied. "Now, how about we figure out that schedule, huh, and I'll try to do what I can."

Kaito accepted the peace offering with a small smile, taking in the sight of their band of misfits standing loosely in a circle. "All right, let's do that then, but after we get the campfire going first," he said.

"I'll help you with that," Toph proposed softly as she gave his hand a light squeeze. He didn't know Toph could do soft, Kaito absently thought.

"Me too," echoed Sokka and Aang.

As the four wandered off to gather more firewood, Kaito mused that sure, Toph could be loud and crass at times, but she made a fine addition to their team.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this collection.

**_**Kaito = Sea, Ocean, Soar, Fly (Japanese)**_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count: 840**


	8. Heights

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Aang = Aina. Male!Toph = Toph because Toph doesn't need another name. Not connected to any of the previous chapters

Took place after 6 months after Ozai's defeat.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of Avatar the Last Airbender. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 48: Heights **

"Have I told you that I hate heights, Aina?" asked Toph breathlessly. The tiniest traces of fear and anxiety laced his words. "Because, let me tell you," the Earthbender continued, "I hate heights!" The blind teen clung to his friend for all that he was worth as the pair of them completed another figure eight among the clouds. His companion let out a carefree laugh as they continued to soar in the air on a slim, metal glider.

Letting out a joyous cheer, Aina continued to maneuver her shared glider like a pro. "You'll be fine, Toph," she reassured her friend before she made another big dive and then pulling up just before they could touch the sparkling blue water below. "Do you trust me?" Aina asked, ignoring Toph's fearful screams.

"What kind of question is that?" shouted Toph over the roaring wind. "If I didn't trust you, do you think I would have let you talk me into getting on this death trap in the first place?!"

"Then trust that I will keep you safe, Toph," said Aina as the two continued to glide across the sky. "Just hold on to me tight and you will be fine!" Her exhilarating laughter filled the air around them once more.

Toph let that wash over him, the sound of Aina's laughter and the weightless feeling of their flight. He felt himself relax against Aina for the first time since they took to the sky as he continued to hold on to her. If he was being honest with himself, Toph was scared shitless ever since his feet left the ground and he felt blind and helpless. He did **not **like feeling helpless and vulnerable, thank you very much! But Aina had asked him to go gliding with her and he just couldn't say no.

The war against the Fire Nation might be over, but there were still so much for all them to do, especially Aina, that they had been working nonstop for the last six months to get the world right side up again. They had all needed a little break and a bit of laughter back into their lives that Toph just couldn't say no when Aina said she wanted to share with him the joy and freedom that gliding offered.

Hearing the beautiful sound of Aina's laughter, like chiming bells in the wind, Toph figured it was all worth it to hear her be so happy and free. After all, that was what being in love with someone was like, right? Letting them see you at your most vulnerable and giving them the power to hurt you, yet trusting them not to? Well, Toph had always trusted Aina with his life and his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this collection.

**_Aina = Love, Affection; Vegetables, Greens (Japanese); The One (Scandinavian)_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count: 456**


	9. Dying

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Male!Katara = Kaito. Female!Zuko = Zuka. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any previous chapters.

Took place at the end of Book **3 **during Zuko's Agni Kai with Azula.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender_. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 46: Dying**

_So, this is what dying feels like_, Zuka absently wondered as she laid haphazardly in the ruined Royal Courtyard. Her ragged, old clothes were singed and charred beyond repairable. A stray thought entered her mind that her chest felt a bit too breezy at the center, but it was quickly replaced by the unimaginable pain and burning sensation that she felt there along with the fire dancing in her veins from the lightning that she had failed to redirect. She could hear bits and pieces of the fight that was happening around her, but she couldn't focus on any of it. Thoughts drifted in and out of her mind one after another, hazy and intangible. The pain though, it was the only constant.

Suddenly, everything was quiet and then Zuka heard the rustling of fabric by her side. Hands roughened by calluses and hard work touched her face and chest, causing a new wave of pain to rush through her. Letting out a tired cry, Zuka tried to move away from those questing hands, but they held on to her tight. Soon, soothing words made their way to her ears as their owner was doing _something_ to her wound.

_Zuka, you're going to be okay_..._I've got you_..._Stay with me, stay awake_ ...She was only able to focus on bits and pieces of the comforting words before a strange, cold sensation covered her chest. She let out a startled gasp. The fire in her veins were so slowly being put out, and her chest, her chest, it felt so ...cool and ..._wet?_ The pain steadily ebbed away until a cocoon of peace and relaxedness enveloped her. Sleep and rest called out to her, and she was _so_ tired.

_NO!_ The sharp cry pulled her awake and her eyes fluttered open. Agni, she still ached like crazy, but the constant, needling pain had gone away at last. A face, right above hers, slowly came into focus. Startling sapphire eyes filled with concern and worry looked down at her. Absently, Zuka reached out a hand to smooth away the furrow between the eyes that her healer always get when he was worried. "Kaito," she let out in a soft sigh.

He took in a sharp inhale before Kaito swiftly pulled her up and into his arms. A trembling hand buried itself into her hair before Zuka relaxed into his embrace. "You're okay," he breathed out, "you're okay."

"I'm okay," she reassured him before she pulled away. With Kaito's help, Zuka unsteadily lifted herself up from the burned stone tiles beneath her. Ever the gentleman, the waterbender lent her his outer shirt to replace her ruined one.

Zuka leaned into him for support as she took in the sight of her sister sadly. Azula was thrashing about in her chains, breathing out her signature blue fire and pained cries. While Azula had tried to kill her once again, Zuka's heart ached for her baby sister. She didn't die from the lightning earlier, but a little bit of her did at the sorry state of her sister.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you, readers, for your continued support and encouragement.

**_**Kaito = Sea, Ocean, Soar, Fly (Japanese)**_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word Count: 514**


	10. (Genre) HurtComfort

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Zuko = Zuka. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any of the previous chapters

Took place in Book **3 **after Sokka told Zuko that his first girlfriend, Yue, turned into the Moon while the two were on their way to the Boiling Rock.

Disclaimers: I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbende_r. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 31: (Genre) Hurt/Comfort**

A solo red war balloon drifted slowly in the night sky. Its passengers sat in pregnant silence. A teenage boy in worn and weathered Water Tribe clothing gazed at the waning moon, longing and grief clouded his otherwise bright eyes. The other occupant, a raven-haired girl about his age in red, sat not far away staring into the darkness.

"Do you miss her?" The girl broke the silent unexpectedly, startling the other teen.

"Who?" the boy, Sokka, asked, turning to face her. Giving the moon another brief look and recalling their earlier conversation, he wondered, "Yue?"

"No...your mother," his companion asked hesitantly. Finally, she shifted her gaze from the empty sky to Sokka, uncertain of his reaction to her question.

Sokka was surprise at the new topic of conversation. Zuka had been determined to pass their trip in silence earlier, ignoring his previous attempts at making small talk. "Yes...I do," he answered cautiously.

"I'm sorry," Zuka offered sincerely. "I know from Katara that a firebender took her from you, and for that, I am sorry."

"Katara told you that?" Sokka blurted out in surprise, caught up in the fact that his sister who seemed to can't stand the Fire Princess would offered up such sensitive information.

Zuka's cheeks flushed as she fiddled with hair nervously. "She kind of yelled it at me when we were trapped together in Ba Sing Se." Her flush darkened as she continued, "I had told her that that was what we had in common before things went sideways."

Sokka's eyes widened in surprised and understanding. _That's why Katara is so mad at Zuka and why she is so against the Fire Princess joining their group now_, he thought. The two had obviously bonded over the topic of their mothers before Zuka fought against Katara and Aang. He had heard bits and pieces of what had happened underneath Ba Sing Se before their group was reunited, how Zuka had teamed up with her murderous sister, leading to a very seriously injured Aang. He knew that for some reasons General Iroh had fought against both of his nieces to cover for Katara's and Aang's escape. He never did get Katara to tell him what had occurred during her captivity before Aang arrived. For a while, he had feared the worst because of her refusal to say anything about the matter until, annoyed with his constant needling, she had snapped that she was stuck with "that arrogant, honor-obsessed Fire Princess." Letting out an exhausted sigh at the topic, Sokka's mind finally processed the rest of what Zuka had said. "You lost your mother, too," he guessed, the sentence more of a statement than a question.

The firebender drew her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them before resting her chin on her knees. Her amber eyes darkened in grief. "I don't actually know what happened to her," she said hesitantly. "When I was eleven, my mother woke me up suddenly one night. She had told me that she loved me and that everything she did was to protect me before she disappeared. The next morning, when I asked, no one would tell me where she went." Zuka's arms tightened around her legs before she continued. "For the longest time, I thought she was dead because why else would she suddenly disappeared without any contact? I was wrong."

Her last sentence had been so quiet that Sokka had almost missed it. "Your mother is still alive?" he asked.

"Apparently," was her curt reply as she straightened up. Sokka watched as Zuka mentally put on her armors in preparation for her next statement.

"When I confronted my father during the eclipse, he told me that she was banished, like me, for treason," she stated clinically. "I knew he was baiting me, biding his time so that he could attack once the eclipse passed, but I couldn't help it. It was the first piece of information about my mother in years." Her tone turned desperate then. "I have so many questions and fears. Is she still alive now? Has she been alive all this time? Why did she leave? Why didn't she try to contact me? What does she think of me now? ….Does she still love me?" Zuka's eyes stung and filled with unshed tears.

Then, before Sokka could talk himself out of it, he stood up and made his way across the basket. Dropping into the spot beside her, Sokka placed a comforting arm around Zuka. After hesitating for a beat, the Fire Nation princess rested her head on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. "Of course she still loves you," he reassured her. "How could she not? She's your mother, and you've come a long way from when we first met. One of the good guys, saving the world and all that," he added, hoping to lighten the mood.

Zuka let out a brief laugh at that as her eyes fluttered open. "Hopefully," she said wistfully.

Looking down at the firebender against his side, Sokka felt his lips turned up in a small smile. He never thought that the toughen warrior he saw everyday could be so vulnerable. "You know, after we save the world, I could help you look for your mother...if you want," he offered, hoping to make her smile again.

Pulling briefly away from him, Zuka's eyes flickered across his face looking for any signs of deceit. "You'd do that for me?" she asked, her tone surprised and hopeful.

Giving her a genuine smile as he pulled her close again, Sokka answered, "Of course. You are here, about to break into the most secured Fire Nation prison with me to look for my dad, are you? It's the least I could do for you."

Relaxing her body against his again, Zuka answered with a content hum. Squeezing his hand on her shoulder briefly, she added softly, "Thank you, Sokka."

The two were sat side by side in comfortable silence as their war balloon drifted closer and closer to the Boiling Rock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you, readers, for your continued support and encouragement. Special thanks to Anonymous Rex (Guest) since I can't PM you.

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count = 1021**


	11. Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Iroh. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any previous chapters.

Takes place from Book 2**,** Episode 12: **The ****Serpent's Pass **through to the end of Book 3.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender._ All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 32: Ba Sing Se**

Ba Sing Se. The city of her ruins. The city that she had wanted to conquer and burn to the ground, but failed. The city that took everything from her. Now, she was behind its walls at last, in the belly of the beast that had taken her son from her, her Lu Ten.

So much had changed since then. She was behind the city's walls for the first time, but not as the victorious conqueror she had always imagined. No, now she was just one of its many refugees, hiding from the Fire Nation, still mourning the lost of her son, and hoping against all hope that she wouldn't lose another son to this war.

As she went about her days keeping up the facade of an innocent, peaceful tea master for the world and a calm and confident aunt for her nephew, she let her walls down at night in the privacy of her room. She let herself feel the hatred that she had tried to keep hidden, away in a box at the back of her mind. She might be for world peace and balance now, but she would never forget nor forgive Ba Sing Se for what it had taken from her. No parents ever wanted to know or feel the pain of outliving their child. She might no longer wanted the world to burn in the name of the Fire Nation, but she still secretly wanted Ba Sing Se to burn. Not in the name of Lu Ten, though, because she knew her baby boy wouldn't want that, but in the name of her grief and failure. Oh yes, her failure. She also knew that she would never completely forgive herself for her part in Lu Ten's death.

This year was the first time she would spend the anniversary of the death of her son in the very city that stole him from her. The pain she felt in her heart was overwhelming and threatened to rip her apart. The anger and sadness she had locked away escaped their prison with ease. There was only pain for her on this day.

When she fought against her demented niece and confused nephew in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, she had only done so long enough for the Avatar and his allies to escape because a part of her secretly wanted her niece to burn the blasted city to the ground. Even after the war was over and she had played her part in the liberation of the city, her hatred for Ba Sing Se remained. She never returned to the accursed city.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you, readers, for your continued support and encouragement. Special thanks to Anonymous Rex (Guest) since I can't PM you.

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count = 437**


	12. Green

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Female!Sokka = Sokanon. No else is Genderbent. Not connected to any of the previous chapters

Took place at the beginning of Book 1, mainly Episode 4: **_The Warriors of Kyoshi_**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender_. All copyrights go to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though. Some of the dialogues between Suki and Sokanon about their training and the symbolism behind Kyoshi uniform are direct quotes from Episode 4.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 35: Green**

Jealousy. The damned feeling coursed through Sokanon as she watched her sister and Aang attempted waterbending for the umpteenth time that evening. For as long as she could remember, it had always been like that, Katara showing off her magical ability while Sokanon watched from the sideline. She knew that her parents loved both of their daughters equally, but it was hard to remember that sometimes when her father had scoured the entire South Pole looking for a waterbending master for Katara and her mother had died to protect their last waterbender.

_As the eldest daughter and anticipated successor to her father, Sokanon had been raised a warrior, and when she was old enough to understand, she had chosen that life, even when all of the village's warriors had left and she was without a mentor. However, she had always wondered how much more she could offer her people if she had had the ability to manipulate the element like Katara. Every time she had practiced with her battle club or boomerang, she would wonder if she would be a better protector for her people if she could waterbend. While Sokanon loved her sister with all her heart, that little green monster persisted inside her, sometimes quietly whispering, sometimes loudly shouting._

_That little monster had been screaming its head off when they had found Aang. Not because of the fact that he was an airbender (okay, maybe it was a little), but because of the way she had seen how Katara had looked and acted around him. Katara had been so excited and happy to meet another bender that her sister had been willing to turn her back on their village, on her, to be banished alongside the airbender. It had hurt beyond belief that Katara would choose to abandon her for another bender. It had brought back that ever present fear that she was not enough without any bending ability._

_That fear had turned to downright distress and panic when she had stood atop their snow fortress, awaiting the imposing Fire Nation ship that was speeding towards her village. With only her battle club and boomerang to help her, she had been scared out of her mind. Before the assault, Sokanon had told Katara to keep the fact that she was a waterbender a secret from the incoming Fire Nation soldiers, not wanting to draw even more attention to their village, but faced with a ship full of firebenders coming her way, she had, not for the first time, wished that she was a bender as well._

"We need to go here!" exclaimed Aang as he pointed to an island on the dated map in front of Sokanon, drawing the girl from her thoughts. "I want to ride the elephant koi there."

"Aang," said Katara as she approached them. "We've been island hopping for days now. We should head to the North Pole to find a waterbending teacher," she urged the airbender.

"But, Katara," Aang whined. "I have to ride the elephant koi."

Sokanon rolled her eyes as she watched her sister caved to the monk and his giant seal-puppy eyes once more.

**-s-s-s-s-**

The three of them had barely spent any time on the island before they were ambushed by a team of highly trained warriors following Aang's stunt with the elephant koi. When they were finally recognized as allies and released, Sokanon couldn't help but admire her attackers. The Kyoshi Warriors were a group composed of all females, and none of them had any bending ability. That lack of ability, however, was not a disadvantage for any of them as they demonstrated their skills by confidently taking down master benders like Aang.

After the team was comfortably set up in one of the village's houses and shown great hospitality, Sokanon left Katara and Aang to their own devices and made her way around the village, searching for the Kyoshi Warriors. She found the group training in one of the thatched houses near the edge of town. They were in their full costume and makeup, making her wondered how they could fight so effectively in those dresses. Taking a deep breath, Sokanon approached them with some apprehensions, hoping the Warriors would be willing to impart on her some of their wisdom and skills.

Their leader Suki spotted her approach and greeted Sokanon warmly. "Hey. Sorry about yesterday. I hope there are no hard feelings. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar, and we can't be too careful what with the world how it is right now."

"Hey, yeah. No, hard feelings," Sokanon smiled. "I definitely understand." Surveying the girls practicing in the house, Sokanon continued, "I thought it was amazing how skilled you all were. None of you are benders from I could see, yet you had no problems taking on experienced benders like Aang."

"Thank you." Suki glowed with pride at the compliment. She was about to head back to training with the rest of her team when Sokanon's thoughtful, but hesitant expression caught her attention. "What's on your mind, Sokanon?"

Fidgeting nervously, Sokanon humbly asked, "I hope it's not too much trouble, but I would be honored if you would teach me." The Water tribe girl dropped to her knees in front of Suki.

Activities around the dojo stopped as everyone waited with bated breath for Suki's decision. Trading a glance with her fellow sister warriors, Suki began, "We normally don't teach outsiders." At Sokanon's pleading expression, she continued in a softer tone, "It is possible that we could make an exception, but you have to follow all of our traditions."

Rising to her feet, Sokanon eagerly accepted, "Of course! I won't let you down." She beamed as she followed Suki.

**-s-s-s-s-**

Standing in the middle of the dojo donned in the traditional green dress of the Kyoshi Warriors and sporting their white face paint, Sokanon felt a bit silly. Not wanting to offend Suki, she hesitantly voiced her discomfort. "I don't know, Suki," she said as she ran her hands down the front of the silk dress. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little...excessive to be fighting in."

Placing a reassuring hand on Sokanon's shoulder, the Kyoshi Warrior spoke with pride. "It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud. The silk thread symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins." Touching the designs on her sleeves and gloves, Suki continued, "The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." The green and gold of the uniform seemed to glow brighter at Suki's words.

Her training with Suki had barely begun in earnest when a commotion from the village drew their attention. Suki's instinct had been to go to her people so Sokanon followed. At the sight of firebenders attacking the village, she didn't feel the paralyzing fear from before. With Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors by her side, Sokanon felt the confidence that she had lacked earlier as she took down one bender after another as the village was surrounded by flames.

When there was at last a lull in the battle, Suki pulled her aside behind one of the burning houses. Sokanon spotted Katara and Aang waiting for her on Appa. With a light pushed in their direction, Suki urged, "Go, Sokanon. We'll hold them off."

"No!" she protested. At Suki's immovable expression, Sokanon finally relent. Pulling the girl in for a brief hug, she whispered, "Thank you, Suki, for everything."

Returning the embrace with a quick squeeze, the Kyoshi Warrior replied, "You're welcome, Sokanon." She pulled back and tapped on the gold insignia on Sokanon's gloves. "Remember, you are a Kyoshi Warrior now. Go!"

Giving her friend one last hug, Sokanon took off for Appa.

Once they were safe in the air and a distance away from the island, Katara took in her sister's outfit and lightly teased, "Nice dress, Sokanon."

Looking down at her uniform, Sokanon replied with a smile, "The green silk stands for bravery and the gold insignia for honor."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you, readers, for your continued support and encouragement. Special thanks to **Anonymous Rex (Guest)** since I can't PM you. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

_**Sokanon = Rain (Native American)**_

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count = 1,339**


	13. Furry

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Female!Aang = Aina. Male!Katara = Kaito. Female!Monk Gyatso = Nun Gyatsa. Female!Appa. Not connected to any of the previous chapters.  
Took place during **Book 2: Episode 11 "The Desert"**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender_. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 5: Furry**

Aina was six when she got Appa. The sky bison became as much her best friend as her spirit animal. When it was known that she was the Avatar, all of her other so-called friends from before turned their backs on her and her supposed new powers. Only Nun Gyatsa and Appa remained. When she was caught in that storm a hundred years ago, Appa then became the only link Aina had left to her life from before, her only connection to her people. In a way, Aina took for granted that her furry, flying friend would always be by her side.

It was said that you often didn't appreciate what you had until it was gone, and Aina could confirm that the saying was true. When she flew out of Wan Shi Tong's crumpling library, Aina expected Appa to be waiting for her amongst the sand dunes, like she always was. Instead, the airbender learned that her best friend was stolen by sandbenders while she was off galavanting and messing around with a Knowledge Spirit. Whether it was the lack of information or the dehydration and heat from the desert, but when Aina learned that Appa was sold off and possibly killed, she just could take it anymore.

She gave into the oblivion of the Avatar Spirit, the awesome power that made her numb to everything and every emotions. She didn't care about any of the begging or pleading around her. The tears on her face matted with the flying sands, but none of that mattered. The soul-sucking pain that she had been feeling since Appa's kidnapping disappeared for the moment. The only things that mattered were the energy and power coursing through her. The only thing she heard was the roaring wind cocooning her in its embrace, the only link she had left of her people.

Gently at first, and then a little harder, Aina felt a hand, weathered and coarse, tugging her down from the edge that she was on. A pair of arms, made of flesh and blood this time, pulled her into its embrace. The winds began to slow as she held on to Kaito with all that she had left. The burning pain and sense of hopelessness rammed back into her full force as silent tears turned to heart wrenching sobs. In the midst of the haze she was in, Aina was thankful that the waterbender didn't offer her any false promises or empty words of comfort.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this collection.  
**To Anonymous Rex: **Thank you for your review. I hate that I could only reply to you whenever I update since sometimes, I don't update that quickly. I'm glad you liked **Green;** I was hoping someone would catch the double play going on the color. :)

**_Aina = Love, Affection; Vegetables, Greens (Japanese); The One (Scandinavian)  
_****_**Kaito = Sea, Ocean, Soar, Fly (Japanese)**_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count: 413**


	14. Snoring

**Author's Note**: Written for alyssialui's Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge over at the _AtLA_ Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
Female!Aang = Aina. Male!Toph. Not connected to any of the previous chapters.  
Took place during **Book 2.**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any aspects of _Avatar the Last Airbender_. All copyrights to to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt # 7: Snoring**

Day and night, they were pretty much interchangeable in Toph's world. Whether it was the radiant light of the sun or the gentle glow of the moon, it made no difference. His world would forever be as dark as a moonless night. Only the sounds of the everyday life helped him orient himself to his surroundings.

It was the birds' songs that signaled the dawning morning and the buzzing activities of the day. The tales of the cooler nighttime were told first by the soft lullabies of sleep and then later, by the roaring excitement of the underground Earth Rumble. For a long time, Toph lived for the cheers and applauds of the Rumble that became synonymous with freedom for him. When Aina and her friends came calling however, the sounds of Toph's life changed for better or worse.

The morning still brought with it the chirping of the birds, but the day came with more sounds than ever before. It came with instructions on earthbending that _he_ was giving to Aina. It came with conversations that _he_ was a part of, that included _him._ It came with laughter and good humor teasing of friendship. It also came with the warnings and danger of Fire Nation attacks. Still, daytime was what he looked forward to now.

This change didn't mean Toph loved the night any less than before, though. Gone were the cheers and applauds for the Blind Bandit, but in their places were something better. Nighttime now was the stories told at their impromptu campfire and the satisfying sighs after a good day of work. It was the soothing hums of Aina's beating heart, sending waves of vibrations to him, telling him that his friend was safe. It was the quiet movements of Katara who tended to turn about in her sleep, ever restless. It was the horrendous ruckus from Sokka, snoring away without a care in the world, but at the same time, comforting Toph with the knowledge that his friend was there. These became the sounds that Toph learned to cherish. Perhaps he would have thank Aina one day for bring all these wonderful sounds into his world.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this collection.  
**To Anonymous Rex: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying them. :)

**_Aina = Love, Affection; Vegetables, Greens (Japanese); The One (Scandinavian)_**

_Please R&amp;R. :)_

**Word count = 361**


End file.
